Chpt12 Ep7: "Trapped Out Here With Us"
Chpt12 Ep7: "Trapped Out Here With Us" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' The episode begins with Castiel placing a call to Mary, telling her he needs to meet her at the Men of Letters Bunker as soon as she could. As he hangs up, he's right in front of the motel where Hunter and Kurt were taken away. He then grows a worried look, unsure what to tell Mary about the duo. Meanwhile, the head of the Secret Service, Rick Sanchez, briefs anti-terrorism operative, Agent Camp, on Hunter and Kurt's history and their "attempted assassination" of the president. He tells Camp that they are keeping the arrest quiet— that only their agents, the president and...the "society" know about the Rangers' arrest. Sanchez suggests they simply take Kurt and Hunter out back and kill them, that that's what they deserve given about their history in the past. Camp then pays a visit to Hunter, who sits silently in his cell as Camp talks. Camp asks Hunter why they went after the president. Hunter is silent, and Camp assures him he won't be using torture, believing it doesn't actually work. Instead, he tells Hunter he and Kurt will be locked away in isolation for as long as possible. He says that the extreme isolation will eventually cause them mentally snap and tell him everything before he leaves the cell. Meanwhile, in a motel room, Mick Davies sits at a desk with a typewriter and begins reporting to his superiors on his attempts to get Power Rangers to join the British Men of Letters. In a flashback, Mick meets with a Ranger named Wally at a diner, telling him of a world without monsters or demon or any deaths caused by the supernatural, offering up any and all resources that the British Men of Letters have at their disposal, under the agreement that Wally and other Rangers would answer to the British Men of Letters. Wally is singularly uninterested. Mick relays in his report that "Power Rangers can be...misguided at times." At the bunker, Mary is angered at Cass for leaving Kurt and Hunter behind. When she calms down, she questions that if they needed help, why didn't they call her. At the government facility, a week has passed for Kurt and Hunter in solitary. Cass meets with Crowley at a bar to seek his aid in finding Kurt and Hunter. CROWLEY: Sorry, can’t help you. Castiel: Come on, Crowley. The Secret Service took them. I know you have people connected in the government. CROWLEY: I do. But whatever’s happened to Moose and Squirrel, apparently, it’s above their pay grade. Castiel: Do you even care that they’re gone? CROWLEY: No. Do you know how many all-powerful beings have tried to kill them? Castiel: Roughly, yes. CROWLEY: As do I. I was bloody one of them and so were you. Kurt and Hunter? They’re like herpes. Just when you think they’re gone… "Hello! The boys are back!" Leaving a trail of bodies in their wake. So wherever they are, whoever has those two Rangers, well… In the immortal words of Lawrence Tureaud.. Mr. T “I pity the fool.” Crowley vanishes. Later, Mary meets with Castiel at that Huntere bar and they lament not being able to find Kurt and Hunter, but Mary assures Castiel they will find them in time; until they do, they're do their very best on looking for them. Castiel: Are we? Did you hear about the murders in Lancaster, Missouri? Mary: No. Castiel: The women with their throats ripped out, the blood drained--- Mary: Vampires. Castiel: Yes, I saw it on the news and I thought, that’s the sort of thing Hunter and Kurt would investigate. They would roll into town with the Impala, save the day, kill the monsters. But with them gone… I tried to work the case. I tried. little laugh But… I don’t know what I did wrong. I… I asked questions, but maybe they were the wrong people, or the wrong questions, and I just-- I never found it. Never found the monster. Never even got close. And three more women died before I left town. Before I ran away. Mary: So we go back. You and me. Castiel: No. No, I’d only get in your way. In the facility, a guard comes with their daily food tray, but when he notices Hunter not responding and sees him on the floor. He opens the cell to find that both Kurt and Hunter dead. At the facility's morgue, Sanchez blames Camp for Kurt and Hunter's death, and the fact that they can not be punished any longer. When they leave the room, a few seconds later......the duo suddenly comes rising back from the dead as they sit right up from the table they're on and gasps for air. Kurt claiming that Hunter's "plan" worked out after all. Before they can say any more, the coroner then enters the morgue where the two sneaks up on him to hold him hostage and questions where they are. The coroner tells them he doesn't know, as he is taken to the facility while blindfolded each day. They then proceed to knock him out. After retrieving their morphers from another room in the facility, Kurt and Hunter sneak out their way out of the building and finds themselves in a widely gated compound and phones in to call Cass. A shocked Castiel questions what happened. Kurt points out that they're located in a Rocky Mountain National Park in Colorado from a map they picked up along the way and they formulate a plan to meet up at the nearst road. Hunter morphs and uses his axe to cut the gate open and flees into the woods. Later, Kurt and Hunter are then discovered missing in the facility. Agent Sanchez now orders a few heavy troops into the woods to hunt down the duo. As Castiel, along with Mary, heads to Colorado where Hunter and Kurt are in, suddenly Mick Davies and Mr. Ketch are then approached by them along the road. Mary asks why they came and Castiel explains if anything went wrong, that they'd need backup to help Hunter and Kurt escape from their captive by the Secret Service. Though she is skeptical of the Brits, remarking how they almost killed the boys. Castiel assures her they can be trusted as they helped them with sending Lucifer back into the cage. Mick: Lucifer? THE Lucifer? Castiel: Yes. Mick: Wait, so you’re telling me what happened in Indianapolis was you and the boys taking on the bleedin’ devil himself? Castiel: Yes. Ketch: And you all beat him? Castiel: Yes. Mick and Ketch share a very impressed glance at one another Ketch: Bravo. Castiel: But… Hunter and Kurt were taken. I thought we can get them back, but we need… help. Mick: So we’ll help. Mary: Really? Just like that? Mick: Mrs. Winchester-- Mary… I came to this country to do one thing-- Make friends. But the Power Rangers, they’re… they’re a different breed than our sort. Castiel: Well, that is accurate. Mick: I get it Mrs. Winchester, you don’t trust people you don’t know, even when they come bearing gifts. Now I can’t help that, but I can help you. And if word were to get out that we did our part to save Hunter and Kurt, well, that’s just good business, innit? And who knows? When all this is over, we might even be friends. Castiel: Hunter told me that they were being held somewhere in the Rocky Mountain National Forest. Ketch: Site 94? It’s a government facility, off books. Shadow ops. One of those places that officially doesn’t exist. Mary: Then how do you know about it? Mick: We gather information. It’s our job. Castiel: They told us to meet them off in State Route 34. Ketch: Well, that’s a long stretch of road. Where, exactly? Castiel: I’m not sure. Mick: I’ll get our techs to put a satellite over the area. Mary: You can do that? Ketch: And so much more. Angel, do you have any idea what sort of trouble we’re walking into? Castiel: No. Ketch: Oh, good. I do like a surprise. In the forest, the soldiers have tracked Hunter and Kurt’s muddy footprints. From the distance, Hunter and Kurt spots the soldiers coming as they hide behind a large tree. Hunter: They’re on us. Kurt: Yeah, Damn it. They take off running again, and then stop behind another large tree, as a single soldier searches throughout, he's then distracted by his walkie-talkie radio, Agent Sanchez: Norton, come in… NORTON: This is Norton. I’m on the-- He’s tackled by Hunter, and Kurt wrestles away his gun and drops the radio/ The radio continues to crackle with: "Norton? Norton, this is Sanchez, do you copy?", but Hunter has choked the soldier unconscious. Kurt then picks up the radio, and replies: Kurt: Norton has gone nite-nite. Is the one in charge? Agent Sanchez: That’s right. Kurt: Well, let me tell you how this is gonna go. You’re gonna call your troops, and you’re gonna turn around, and nobody’s gonna get hurt, got it? Agent Sanchez: No, no. This is how it’s gonna go. I take my highly trained soldiers, track your asses down, and YOU be the ones that's gonna get hurt. A lot. You can’t run forever. You’re trapped out here. Kurt: Well, guess what we have here is a failure to communicate. ‘Cause we’re not trapped out here with you.....You’re trapped out here with us. As night falls, Hunter and Kurt find their way to a cabin in the woods and begins setting up traps that they've picked up from materials inside. As the soldiers arrive at the cabin, they spot a shadow passing from the lights of the window inside. Rick signals the soldiers to move in. They fan out to surround the cabin. One soldier comes through the front door and shines his light around what appears to be an empty room. Rick and Camp lead another group around through the woods. A lone soldier rounds the corner to the back of the cabin where he spotted a rustling in the bushes. Another soldier heads inside the cabin. He steps slowly across the floor, hears a clicking sound below him, from below the floorboards, just then, laser shots are fired through the floor, wounding the soldiers legs to immobilize him. He falls to the ground, screaming. Cut to the soldier behind the cabin, now on alert to the sounds inside, he’s distracted enough for Kurt, now in his White Dino Ranger form, to sneak up behind him and grab his sidearm from his belt holster and disarms and overpowers the soldier then stabbing him in the leg with his Drago Sword. He falls to the ground clutching his injured leg while Kurt runs off the other direction. RICK: Go! Rick orders his remaining troops to engage. Another soldier enters the cabin to investigate the other that is injured. Then a cellar door on the floor opens up, which he startles to it and riddles the door with bullets. Seemingly to hit nothing behind it. Cut to the soldier outside with the leg wound, where another soldier has come to investigate. Kurt jumps him and gets in a struggle with him as well. They then fight where Kurt eventually knocks the soldier out after throwing him to the ground and delivering a kick to the face. Back inside the cabin, where the soldier takes a closer look behind the cellar door to verify whether he’d hit his target or not. When he gets close enough, Hunter, now too in Ranger form, leaps up from the trap door and gets in a fight with the soldier. Where he eventually then takes him out by slamming him through a table. On his way out of the cabin, Hunter takes the first aid kit from the table, sets it down on the man who’d he shot on the legs. Hunter: You’ll live. Meanwhile, Rick is aiming his gun into the woods in search of a target. Kurt then goes up behind him to call him out. Kurt: Hey! Rick turns and aims his gun at Kurt, as he takes one step forward, he's then caught into a bear trap, injuring his leg. He drops his gun as he falls to the ground in pain. Kurt kicks it away as Rick sits on the ground looking up at Kurt, expecting to be killed. Kurt: I told you. You’re trapped out here with us. Agent Camp then steps out of the woods behind Kurt and aims his gun at him. RICK: Camp, shoot him! As he's about to take a shot a Kurt, Hunter comes up behind Camp just in time to save Kurt, then aims his Titanium Laser on Camp. Hunter: Don’t. Hand me the gun. Hunter takes Camp’s weapon and continues holding him at gunpoint. Kurt: You want the truth? The President was possessed...by the Devil. We saved his life. That’s the truth. Hunter: Now you can take that and do what you want with it. But if you come after us, you know what’ll happen next. Kurt and Hunter let them go and goes to stand by together and walks away from the woods the opposite direction. CAMP: out to them Who are you people?! Kurt: .....We’re the guys who save the world. Later, Kurt and Hunter are soon reunited with Mary and Castiel as they've made it to the road outside of the woods, and are surprised to find out Mr. Ketch and Mick Davies helped find them. Hunter: Mom, how did y’all even find us? Mary: Umm...they helped. A shot of Mick and Ketch standing by their car. Mick: Hello, lads. CAS: They have a thermal imaging satellite that saw you. From space. Hunter: Well, I guess this is where we’re supposed to say "thank you". Mick: No need. Happy to be of service. Ketch: Again. Kurt: Okay, then. We should get. The people we left, they’ll call for backup any second. Ketch: Uh, you...left survivors? Kurt: Yeah. Hunter: They were soldiers, just doing what they were told. Ketch: Still, a bit....unprofessional. Kurt: Don't worry, we handled them. Hunter: Then we better get going before they send any more dogs on us. The boys, Cas and Mary gets inside the Impala and drives away. Mick and Ketch exchange a look and nods at Ketch, who then walks straight through the woods. As everyone is heading back to the base, the car suddenly dies out where then someone stands in their way on the road.....it's Billie, the reaper. Kurt: It’s time. Hunter gives out a guilty look at Cas, and the realization dawns on Cas that Hunter knows exactly what is happening. Hunter can’t look at him, and turns away. Everyone exits the Impala. Mary: What’s happening? Billie: Yeah, Hunter. ‘Sup. Kurt and Hunter look resigned as they approach Billie. Mary: Who are you? CAS: She's a reaper. Mary: I don’t understand. Hunter: Mom… that place… there was only one way we were getting out of there, and that wasn’t breathing. Cas realizes it now, and gives a horrified look at Hunter. Hunter: So I made a call. A flashback to Hunter in prison, sitting on his bunk. Hunter: whispers Billie... Kurt: Hunter talked with her, and then Billie came to see me. Mary now in shock, also gives a disbeliefed look to the boys. Kurt: And we made a deal. We’d get to die and come back one more time, but in exchange… Billie: Come midnight, one of you goes bye-bye. Permanently this time. And that is something I’ve been looking forward to for a long time. Mary: Why would you-- Hunter: We were already dead. Being locked in that cell with nothing--- Kurt: At least this way, one of us gets to keep fighting. CAS: You don’t have to do this. Billie: Yeah, they do. Another flashback to the prison cells, where first Hunter and then Kurt slice their palms open with a small screw. Billie: We made a pact, bound in blood. You break that, there’s consequences...on a cosmic scale. So, who’s it gonna be? Kurt and Hunter look at each other, but before either of them can answer, Mary turns around to face Billie, drawing out a gun from her waistband as she turns. Mary: Me. Hunter: Mom--- Kurt: No, no! Billie flings Kurt and Hunter away with her power. Mary: You said come midnight, someone has to die? I'll do it. Billie: Works for me. Mary cocks her gun and raises it toward her head. Hunter: Mom, no! Kurt: Don’t! Mary: her eyes and begins to sob I love you boys. As Mary is about to pull the trigger, suddenly.....an angel blade pierces through Billie’s chest from behind and her eyes and mouth bursts out in a white light and then falls, dead. Revealing from behind that it was Cas who stabbed her. Everyone looks suitably shocked, including Cas. Mary lowers her gun, and Kurt and Hunter get back to their feet. Hunter: Cas, what have you done? Castiel: What had to be done. to grow an anxious look You know this world-- this sad, doomed little world-- it needs you. It needs every last Ranger it can get, and I will not let you or any other Ranger die. Not ever again. And I won’t let you sacrifice yourselves each and every time when something terrible has to happen. You guys, mean too much to me. To everything. Yeah, Hunter, you made a deal. You made another stupid deal, and I broke this one for you. So...you’re welcome. Cas heads back towards the Impala as Mary and the boys are in shock of what just transpired. Back to Mick in his motel room from the beginning, filing his report on his typewriter. Mick: And just like that, those two Rangers were back, for better or worse. True, they did leave...loose ends. But...that’s what Mr. Ketch is there for. Images are revealed back from the prison, where it shows Agents Camp and Rick, the coroner and all the troops, having to be horrifically slain and assasinated by Mr. Ketch. And burning down the prison building in the woods. Mick: Every personel who knew about Hunter and Kurt’s little adventure while in prison has been dealt with. typing As far as the rest of the Secret Service’s concerns, their arrests never even happened or filed into their system. The last thing we need is for the United States government sniffing about on us, asking more questions. And as for making inroads with these American Rangers, well, I've gotten someone else better... Earlier that day, Mick sits at a diner, talking to someone off camera as he delivers his "sales pitch" to that specific someone. Mick: Let me paint you a picture, of a world without monsters, or demons, or any of those little buggers that go bump in the night. Of a world where no one has to die because of the supernatural. Of a new world, a better world. The angle changes and reveals to be....Mary, was the one whom he’s talking with. Mary: away for a second then back to him I’m listening.